Drunken Night
by renjiabarai18
Summary: Renji comes to Ichigo's after a party when he's drunk. What will he have instore for Ichigo? Read and find out! LEMON Lots of yaoi smut! RenjixIchigo paring! Beware! If you don't like yaoi smut, do not read!


**Title: Drunken Nights**

**Author: renjiabarai18 (me!)**

**Genre: PWP**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: RenjixIchigo**

Spoilers: None

**Word Count: 1,131 (I think)**

**Summary: Renji shows up at Ichigo's house half drunk. What will he do to get sober? And is Ichigo helping? RenxIchi LEMON! If under the age of reading man sex STAY AWAY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and if I did there would much like this in it!!!!**

**A/N: I came up with this after reading some fics like these about these two. This is my first M rated fic. I'm 18 so if you under the age of reading about man sex STAY AWAY!!!**

**--**

Ichigo was on his bed reading for tomorrow's homework until he felt a shadow over him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a certain spiky red headed shigami looking very dazed.

"Renji, what the hell are you doing here?" Renji walked over swaying as he walked.

"Nothin' just looking at your hot body."

"Whoa what? Are drunk or something?"

"Maybe. I really don't know. Let me find out." He sat on the bed and leaned over to Ichigo and pressed his lips to his. Ichigo was surprised at that he was responding to Renji by closing his eyes and moaning in the kiss. They pulled apart and Renji said,

"Uh I think I am drunk seeing is that you liked it." Ichigo opened his eyes and stared at what he just done. Then something went through his mind: _God! I can't believe I just did that! But I loved it and I want more than that! _

"I don't care how drunk you are! Kiss me again, you bastard." Ichigo pulled Renji by the collar and kissed him again. Ichigo lay back with Renji on top of him. Ichigo took off his shirt letting Renji's hand roll over his body and down to his erection and he slipped his hand in his pants where Renji tightly grabbed Ichigo's erection making Ichigo yelp.

"Whoa Renji! Take it easy down there! I know you're drunk but take it…ahh!" He said as Renji massaged his erection. Renji smiled.

"Do you like that?" he asked as he continued.

"Ren…ahh…stop it!" He yelped in pleasure. Ichigo then took off Renji's shigami outfit down to where Renji was completely naked and Renji finally took off Ichigo's pants and boxers in the process. He came back with a French kiss and Ichigo grabbed Renji's back and let Renji's tongue explore his mouth. Then Renji gave Ichigo a hickey on the shoulder marking him his and his alone. He trailed down to Ichigo's nipple biting gently. Ichigo moaned in pleasure. Renji then trailed down to his stomach sucking and biting gently and made his way down to Ichigo's erection. Ichigo saw Renji smile.

"What are you going to…ah fuck…Renji!" He gasped as Renji took Ichigo's member in his mouth sucking it at a slow tempo. Ichigo clasped the bedding while Renji sucked. After he licked the tip, he came back up and asked,

"You want this?"

"Don't make me think about that!"

"Ok." Renji pulled out a small tube from his shigami outfit that was full of lube that Renji always carried with him. He coated his fingers and stuck one in Ichigo's entrance making Ichigo jump. He bit his lip bucked up his hips making Renji hit his prostate. Renji pushed him back down.

"Now, now, let's not get carried away."

"Come on Renji, I need you… in me." He said with shallow breaths.

"In time my good friend." Ichigo was thinking that Renji wasn't drunk anymore cause the way he said that sentence, it sounded like he was serious. Then he jumped as a Renji added a second finger. He bent down and silenced the moan of Ichigo by a kiss. He moved his fingers at a slow pace making Ichigo even beg for more. Then Renji inserted a third finger making Ichigo yelp in pain and pleasure. Then he asked in between gasps,

"Renji…ahh…can you…take your…hair …ahh… down?"

"Sure whatever you say, love." He pulled the elastic band out with his free hand letting his hair fall down to his shoulders. Ichigo grabbed a handful of hair and thrust his head back as Renji hit his prostate and Renji began sucking on Ichigo's erection again. Ichigo's back arched and grabbed the bedding as Renji hit his prostate 2 more times.

Renji withdrew his fingers and coated his own erection with the lube and chucked the bottle on the floor. He pulled Ichigo towards him making him sit on his lap with Ichigo's legs wrapped around his waist. He then put a leg over his shoulder and placing his erection at his entrance.

"You ready?" Ichigo looked deep in those lustful red eyes and whispered in his ear.

"Just do it already." Renji began sucking on his neck making another hickey and finally slowly pushed into Ichigo. He then gave Ichigo the time to adjust.

"Fuck…move Renji…I'm not a woman. Just do it with harder thrusts." Renji obeyed and started to thrust in slowly into the man. Ichigo and Renji kissed with a moan coming from each of them. They broke apart and Ichigo whispered in Renji's ear,

"Harder, faster." And Renji moved his speed up and thrusted in harder when he hit Ichigo prostate. Ichigo bit his lip that it bled to keep the scream of pleasure escaping him.

"There's no one around. So scream if you want and it's better than to bite your lip off." Renji said in shallow breaths. "Come on, I want to her you scream and moan for me." Ichigo then moaned hard and long and grabbed Renji's back, digging his fingernails into it. Renji nibbled on Ichigo's earlobe making him moan.

Renji's thrusts became harder and faster making him sweat as his mouth was caressing the skin before him. Ichigo then screamed in pleasure. Then something happened that Renji would never thought that Ichigo would do. He pulled him closer with his leg around Renji's waist making him hit his prostate even more.

He then grabbed Ichigo's erection and started to pump it with the speed of his thrusts. Ichigo cried out and grabbed Renji's neck while the other was digging into Renji's hip. Then Renji picked Ichigo off the bed and pinned him to the wall. Ichigo grabbed Renji's hair and pleading Renji just to not to stop. Just keep going; harder, harder, please just a little bit harder. He threw his head back into the wall as he screamed Renji's name. Then it came. He came and spilled all over Renji's and his chest.

After a couple of more hard thrusts, Renji came inside the warm young mans body. They stood there for a couple of minutes, then Renji took Ichigo to the bed, still inside the man, and sat him and the other down. He finally left him and layed next to him. Ichigo nuzzled his face in Renji's shoulder and hair.

"Renji?"

"Hm?"

"Were you really that drunk?"

"I was about 4 hours ago but I think when we started I was sober."

"Oh I thought so after you said 'in good time my friend.'"

"Really? I thought I was still drunk."

"Nah, I could tell."

And the homework lay on the desk untouched and unfinished. Ichigo knew that he was going to be sore in the morning. And he finally fell asleep with a smile on his face and arms wrapped around Renji's waist. Thank god that his family was on vacation until next week.

--

You know after I wrote this, I think I did pretty good? What do you think? This is my first one, so try to keep up with me. It took me 3 hours to write this cause my friend is having me help with her fics. I hope you liked it and I might write AizenxGin or a Final Fantasy VII RenoxRufus fics now.

**And so finally, read, enjoy, and review. I hope you loved or liked it depending on who you are and thanks!!! Thank you and adieu!!!!**

**renjiabarai18**


End file.
